


Good Thing I've Got My Library Card, Because I Wanna Check You Out

by freetodream5



Series: The Adventures of Librarian Shane Doan [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/pseuds/freetodream5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexting had become kind of fun for him. Shane still marveled at the fact that he was so attached to his phone now. Before Mike, he’d only used it for meeting reminders and quick googling while walking around the library. He’d actually had to change his data plan because he was texting Mike so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Thing I've Got My Library Card, Because I Wanna Check You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/gifts), [saxifandomck (saxihighlandck)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saxifandomck+%28saxihighlandck%29), [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts).



> Thanks to the usuals for betaing and cheerleading. Squad Goals. <3
> 
> Here's to a FAN-FUCKING TASTIC Second Half Boys!

They don’t have sex right way.

 

Well, penetrative sex anyway. 

 

Despite having been together since Mike had come home from Philly, Shane had been very slow about sex with Mike. Mostly in deference to Mike’s recovery from abdominal surgery, but also because he wanted to take it slow. His last relationship had been pretty much a ton of fucking and very little interpersonal relationship stuff. There was just something different about his relationship with Mike that made Shane want to take it slow, do things right. 

 

But that didn’t mean they didn’t find interesting and fun ways to have some kind of sex. 

 

Sexting had become kind of fun for him. Shane still marveled at the fact that he was so attached to his phone now. Before Mike, he’d only used it for meeting reminders and quick googling while walking around the library. He’d actually had to change his data plan because he was texting Mike so much.

 

Usually Mike started their sexting sessions, and usually it was after a rough PT session and he just wanted to relax. But today Shane decided to start it after the budget meeting had pissed him off. He was tense and he knew it and if he didn’t find some way to relax, he was going to go off on a volunteer and that would only make him more mad. 

 

So he unlocked his phone and went to his messages. He’d intended to just re-read stuff they’d texted to each other earlier to get him to relax, but it wasn’t helpful. 

 

**I can’t wait to fuck you for real, lay you out on our bed and take my time with you**

 

It was probably weak, but Shane didn’t really care. 

 

The row of tiny dots that let him know Mike was texting him back showed up almost immediately and Shane smiled to himself.

 

_...what would you do to me?  _

 

**lay you out on your stomach first, run my hands all over your body, tease you in a the right ways and when you least expect it, I'd hold you open and eat you out**

 

Hand jobs had been the most they’d done together, mostly with Shane doing all the work because any tensing of his stomach muscles on Mike’s part usually didn’t end well. But Shane had ideas...and this was one of them. 

 

**I want to hear all the noises you’d make as I licked around your hole, teasing you without really penetrating you. I bet you’d beg so nicely for it.**

 

_ oh fuck...fuck Shane _

 

**I’d get you so wet, spread you open so wide that by the time I put my fingers in, you’d be rutting against the bed to find some kind of friction. but you wouldn’t come yet, not til I told you to**

 

_ shit...please...oh god...then...shit.. _

 

**I’d move my fingers in so slow, dragging my fingers against your rim. I wouldn't even touch your prostate. Get you squirming and begging for it first. Can you feel them? Can you feel my fingers in your tight wet hole?**

 

Shane knew his face had to be flushed; he felt hot and he felt too tight in his own skin. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go home and do just what he was sending Mike. 

 

_ Shane….please...shit did you forget I had a dr appt this morning  _

 

Shane blinked. His quickly checked his calendar and sure enough, Mike’s appointment to clear him for contact was right there.

 

**I forgot. Are you gonna be ok to get there?**

 

_ I’m sitting in the parking lot of the dr’s office _

 

Shane put his head down on his desk and felt the embarrassment deep in his gut. He should have asked where Mike was before starting anything. Now all he could picture was Mike sitting in his truck, his cock hard and probably-

 

He really had to get a grip.

 

**I...I am so sorry.**

 

_ Don't be. I was nervous about the appointment now I'm super relaxed. But I really want to pick this up later. Can we?  _

 

**Yes.**

 

_ good see you soon and for the record I can't wait for you to do ~everything~ you just sent.  _

 

Shane put his head back down on his desk and tried to get himself back under control. He still had to finish out his day and couldn't really just stay in his office and think about the possibility of fucking Mike.

 

Though it was tempting.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

As Shane entered his home after driving home, he tried not to let it bother him that he’d not heard from Mike. He wasn't sure how the appointment went, but Shane was working with the impression that it hadn't gone well if Mike was radio silent. 

 

He was a little hopeful though because Mike’s car was in the garage, so either way it had gone, Mike had sought him out.

 

Shane put his keys in the bowl on the table inside the door and found a note next to it. 

 

_ There's a surprise for you in the bedroom. _

 

Intrigued and curious, Shane toed off his shoes and placed them in the bin by the door. He made his way from there to his bedroom. Stepping inside, he stopped and stared at what was before him. 

 

Mike was on the bed.

 

Completely naked. 

 

His body is flush like he'd been there for a while. Mike had propped himself up against the headboard and was idly stroking his cock. It was the most beautiful sight that Shane had seen all day and that included the images he had in his head as they had been sexting each other.

 

“Have you been doing that since we stopped talking to each other over text message?” Shane was surprised that his voice sounded calm as he continued forward into the bedroom.

 

“No, I took a nap when I came home. I wanted to be well rested. They cleared me.” Mike said, all the while continuing to stroke his cock. Shane could see a little bit of pre-come beading at the top. It made his mouth water just thinking about it.

 

“For everything?” Shane asked. He wanted to be sure. 

 

“Shane, get over here and fuck me. I...please”

 

“God I knew you'd sound so amazing when you begged,” Shane answered back, coming all the way to the foot of the bed. He'd taken off his shirt and pants as he walked. All that was left was his boxers.

 

“Wanna be so good for you” Mike gasped, and Shane saw a little bit more pre-come leak from his cock and decided enough was enough.

 

“Stop touching yourself and lay flat”

 

It went straight to Shane's dick that Mike complied so quickly.

 

“Supplies?” Shane asked, not wanting to have to stop to find lube and condoms.

 

Mike jerked his head towards the bedside table and Shane grinned before crawling on to the bed.

 

“Good. Now tell me. Do you want me to do what I texted? Eat you out til you're begging? Make you wait to come til I'm deep inside you?” 

 

The whimpering keen from Mike made Shane have to grip himself. Mike’s body had flushed deeper, if that was possible, and he'd broken out into a fine sweat. He looked amazing.

 

“All of it. Please.”

 

“Roll over then, baby. Let me see you.”

 

Mike obeyed. 

 

Time seemed to slow down as Shane ran his hands down Mike’s strong back, kneading the muscles there as he moved Mike how he wanted him. Down his back he continued to his buttocks and then to his strong legs. He moved and bent his legs until Mike was resting on his forearms and his knees, legs spread apart. Shane had to sit back on his own legs for a moment and just admire the view.

 

“Shane, please,” Mike begged, his head to the side. Shane couldn’t - and wouldn’t - say no to that. 

 

Shane drew his hands up Mike’s legs again and moved in close. 

 

He was surprised to find himself a little nervous. Writing about doing this to Mike and executing it were two different things. He pulled Mike’s cheeks apart and watched as Mike’s hole clenched in expectation and Shane found himself leaning in and licking almost reflexively. 

 

From then it was just making Mike feel good. Shane licked and prodded Mike’s hole, sucking bites into and around his hole. He prodded Mike’s hole with his thumb, sticking it in a little, then pulling it out and following up with his tongue. It was messy - messier than he’d realized - but the sounds that Mike was making and the aborted attempts to move were all worth it. 

 

Shane made one last swipe with his tongue and leaned away, rubbing Mike’s back as he whimpered at the loss. Shane gently helped him to roll over and immediately crawled on top of Mike covering him with his body and kissing him. Mike’s legs cradled Shane, and it wasn’t too long before their kisses turned frantic and they were constantly rocking against each other. 

 

“Need you, please,” Mike whispered against Shane’s lips and Shane sat up on his knees. He caressed this body before him, taking care at the scar on his abdomen, bending to kiss it, before grabbing the lube. 

 

“Grab your knees for me babe,” Shane asked and Mike complied quickly. Shane popped the cap on the lub and generously slicked up his fingers. He rubbed them over Mike’s hole, adding more as he slowly slipped his fingers inside, one by one until he was three fingers deep inside Mike. The other man was shaking, his cock leaking pre-come and Shane pressed up and back against where he thought Mike’s prostate would be and was rewarded with a keening cry from Mike. 

 

“Shane!” Mike yelled and Shane pulled his fingers free, using his other hand to sooth Mike at the loss of his fingers. Shane felt around for the foil packet that he’d thought seen on the bed and when he couldn’t find it, he started to lean over towards the side table where he knew more condoms were. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

 

“I’m clean. You’re clean. Please?” Mike asked. Shane felt himself shiver and he couldn’t help but lean up and kiss Mike deeply. He kept kissing the man beneath him as he lined up his cock, using the precome leaking heavily to slick himself up. He pulled away long enough to find the lube again, wanting to make sure that he was ready and that Mike was sure. 

 

“Are you sure?” It was a big step for them. Mike nodded and Shane made sure the cap was secure before wrapping his hand around his dick again to line himself up with Mike’s hole. 

 

They groaned in unison as Shane pushed in slowly. They were both shaking from the feel of it; Mike clenching around Shane as he continued forward and Shane from not just seating himself firmly into Mike’s ass. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shane was all the way in and he adjusted his position a little so he could lean over Mike and get better leverage. 

 

The man beneath him groaned and shifted, making Shane match his cry. He wanted to move, he needed to move, but he wanted to make sure Mike was ready. 

 

“Can i?” Shane asked, kissing him deeply, holding himself up. Mike pulled away and nodded while moving his hands above his head. Shane didn’t need much prodding after that. 

 

He slowly pulled out and slammed back in quickly, adjusting the angle as he went. Mike moved his hands from above his head to hold onto his knees again and it seemed a like a shift in everything. Shane lost himself in the motion of fucking Mike, the sounds he was making, that Shane himself was making. The pleasure of it was sending shivers and tendrils of pleasure up and down his spine and Shane knew he wasn’t going to last. He wanted to come inside this man - this man he’d never expected in his life - and make him his. Mike met him stroke for stroke, flexing muscles that Shane knew he would definitely feel later. 

 

“Close, baby. So close...are you?” Shane breathed out as his pace started to stutter out. Mike nodded and Shane gasped as he felt Mike clench tighter around his dick. 

 

Shane pushed himself in one last hard time, felt slickness hit his belly the same time he felt his release start to fill Mike. He hadn’t even needed to touch the man and it was a marvel to Shane. He helped Mike ease his legs down as aftershocks shook them both, still firmly seated inside Mike. 

 

They kissed lazily as the last of the tremors of their orgasm ceased and Shane felt he could pull himself out without causing any undue stress. It didn’t stop either one of them from hissing as he did so, and Shane made sure to check that it wasn’t because Mike was in pain from their coupling. 

 

“I’m good, I feel good, I promise,” Mike whispered and Shane smiled at him. He kissed the other man’s belly as he got up and crawled off the bed to find a washcloth. He came back to find that Mike had shoved his fingers inside his hole and somehow Shane’s cock twitched at the sight. 

 

“I didn’t want it to come out yet,” Mike groaned and Shane dropped the washcloths he’d grabbed on the floor next to the bed and lost himself in Mike’s body once again.

 

~*~*~*

 

Hours later, curled up in bed, a plate of food on the table beside them, Shane let Mike cuddle further into his still naked body. 

 

They were both sated and happy, and Shane wondered where their journey would take them next. He’d gotten used to Mike being around as he recovered. But now Mike was going to be going back to playing, back on the road. Sure, Shane had been used to it before, at the beginning of the season, but now….there were a lot of buts and worries, and he couldn’t get his brain to shut off. 

 

“Hey. I can hear you thinking from here,” Mike stated, startling Shane out of his thoughts. He ran his hand through the unruly hair he was growing to love and sighed. 

 

“Nothing’s changing you know. I’ll still come home to you,” Mike offered, like he’d been in Shane’s head. Shane smiled and leaned down to kiss the man at his side. He was right. Nothing was changing. 

 

“I can’t wait,” Shane smiled against Mike’s lips. 

 

It was just beginning. 


End file.
